Our Place
by eReedus
Summary: Two-shot based on the prompt "angry Bethyl sex". Beth does something selfless, Daryl sees something else completely, Beth gets angry, Daryl gets jealous, they both get mad, and plan to get even... inevitably leading to angry Bethyl sex. It's exactly what it says! A smutty, sexy tale based around the prison. Rated M for language and smut. See A/N for more details. Beth/Daryl fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a story inspired by a reviewer of mine called 'Benevolent01', who asked for my take on "angry Bethyl sex." Well, I was inspired and so set to writing straight away. Thanks for the prompt, and I hope this goes a little way to being what you envisaged!**

 **It's an interesting concept because I can never really see them having true angry, violent, nasty sex... however I've done my best with what I think could be realistic, and I've also tried to weave a somewhat complex(ish) storyline in too (they needed a catalyst to get them to the sexy bit ;)) So please don't give up before reaching the end, things might not be as they seem...and I think every Beth and Daryl fan will like the ending and hopefully understand why Beth and Daryl both acted the way they did.**

 **It's a prison era fiction, and stars in some way, even if it's just a brief mention, most of our favourite characters from TWD. It's set as if The Governors attack failed and the prison is a thriving community, which includes the people of Woodbury.**

 **It was supposed to be a one shot but due to the length (anyone that's read me before knows how long my chapters can get!) I have split it in half. The last chapter will be posted in a day or two! Please enjoy and review. I appreciate all the time people take to read and review my work, it makes the hours I put in worthwhile.**

 **Love, eReedus xxx**

 **Our Place**

 **Chapter One**

It was early morning and the sun, although high and bright in the sky, hadn't begun to give off any real warmth yet, which Daryl knew meant winter would soon be upon them. The archer was returning from a quick morning hunt with a brace of pheasant thrown over his shoulder, swinging proudly in the breeze, which he hadn't failed to notice already had an icy chill to it.

Daryl was hunting as much as possible while he was able, he knew they needed to secure as much meat as they could, ready for the impending harsh winter. One of the men, Daniel, from Woodbury had been a butcher by trade, so knew everything there was to know about prolonging the use of meat, whether it was by salting, smoking, pickling or freezing. Daryl had noticed how Daniel had taken a shine to Carol, and had coerced her, without much protest (Daryl had also noticed) into being his student. Carol had been kind of happy, different lately, so Daryl could only assume the guy was giving her more than lessons in butchery, which Daryl was happy about. Carol was his oldest friend in this new world and she deserved some happiness.

Daryl reached the area outside the prison and crept in through a hole in the fence surrounding the yard, it was one that everyone knew was a short cut that kept you off the radar if you were wanting somewhere private and discreet to sneak off to. It was mainly used by the promiscuous Woodbury women, the ones that were trying their hardest to bag themselves a guy that was capable of looking after them. He himself had been their target on a couple of occasions, along with Rick and even Glenn, although the punch Maggie had landed on that particular woman had virtually turned Glenn into a leper. No woman had even looked at him since. The woman that had chased Daryl down through the woods, Sarah, Susan maybe, had nearly all but undressed herself before she got the message Daryl wasn't interested.

Although it wasn't sex or having someone of his own he wasn't interested in, it was just he wasn't interested in having any of that with Sarah, or Susan or whatever the hell her name was… or any of these women. He only wanted one woman, but he knew that was never happening because he was too damn useless and cowardly to tell her how he felt.

As Daryl rounded the corner to A Block, taking his usual shortcut to the kitchens, he spotted Zack pushed up against some poor girl, he had her slight frame sandwiched between him and the wall as his hands appeared to be doing a disappearing act under her shirt. Daryl watched with a smirk on his face for a moment, remembering what it felt like to be seventeen and horny as hell. It was torture enough when there were girls everywhere or dirty magazines to jerk off to. But to be seventeen and horny in this world, when there were slim pickings, must have been frustrating and depressing as hell. Although right now Zach looked to be doing just fine.

Daryl had just turned to make the detour around, not wanting to interrupt the boy, when he heard a giggle followed by "Like this." His heart stopped dead in his chest. He would know that sound, that voice anywhere, and now he felt stupid for not recognising the girl straight away. How the hell did he miss it? Daryl forced himself to turn back around, and it was suddenly as clear as day who was being fondled and groped by the eager teenager. It was Beth Greene.

Daryl felt his heart sink, as though a lead weight was pulling him to the ocean floor and he couldn't breathe. Beth wasn't supposed to be with Zach, she wasn't supposed to be with anyone. Beth belonged with Daryl. She had done for months now, ever since Hershel had asked the archer if Beth could spend her free time with him so he could teach her to survive on her own. Hershel, forever the realist and pragmatist, worried their new home wouldn't last forever, especially since the failed but very real attack by The Governor had brought home just how fragile their newfound security was. He knew his Bethy would need to know how to look after herself if they went on the road again. So Daryl had been teaching Beth to hunt and shoot and track and fight… and the girl had proven herself capable and fierce, so fucking fierce she sometimes scared the crap out of Daryl, even beating him in hand to hand combat once. Although Daryl wouldn't admit it to her, he knew that was only because he'd been concentrating way too hard on stopping his cock becoming hard, as Beth had pinned him to the floor between her strong thighs whilst wriggling around on top of him.

Of course, Beth belonging to Daryl was only real in his twisted imagination. He'd never told her how he felt, never really shown her either. It wasn't like they were a couple and Beth was cheating. They weren't and she wasn't, but his chest still felt like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer, as he watched Zach kiss her and whisper things that made her smile as his hand massaged her breast.

Daryl had convinced himself there was no rush to tell her how he felt, that Beth wasn't going anywhere and he could wait until the time was right. Well, it was true Beth wasn't going anywhere, Daryl had already decided he would rather die than let anyone touch a hair on her head. So knowing that, he would put it off, day after day, missing opportunity after opportunity, as he told himself they could just carry on as they were. Best friends and partners. It wasn't like Beth would meet someone else was it? Yeah, right Dixon, it's not like every man in the damn prison hadn't noticed how fucking beautiful she was, how since she'd been working with him she'd blossomed from gawky farmers daughter afraid of her own shadow to Xena Warrior Princess, afraid of nothing. It wasn't like they weren't all queuing up to date her, such as 'dating' was these days. Of course they were, and all of them with bigger balls than you Dixon, he berated himself.

Months ago when Daryl, after careful consideration, had told Hershel he would do as he'd asked, he realised he and Beth would need a safe flat area to train in, away from the prison and all its distractions. Daryl had eventually stumbled upon just the right place. It was about fifteen minutes east of the prison, it was a small clearing with a tiny creek running through it, the edges overgrown with thick trees and foliage. They'd made a basic but reliable alarm system, yards and yards of rope strung around the perimeter just above ankle height, the ends attached to bells that would ring if a walker ran into it. As a bonus, towards the back of the grassy area was a tiny derelict shed stood next to a huge oak tree, the door was missing and the roof leaked, but they'd sheltered there plenty from freak storms, listening to the rhythmic bouncing of the rain on the roof, and dodging the leak that dripped in the back corner. Beth had affectionately named it 'our place'. She said she'd never tell anyone else about it and it would be somewhere they could either go alone or together whenever they needed to breathe.

It took Daryl all of a week of being with her, to realise Beth Greene was, to a degree, him in female form. Beth had told him that she loved their family more than anything, but she needed to escape sometimes from the rules and routine and the oppression that came from her daddy and sister coddling her. Daryl needed to escape too, he'd never really felt comfortable with people and he'd never felt more at home than being in the woods and out in the quiet. But he knew he also needed a family, the security and acceptance the people at the prison gave him. At first that had surprised him, but he'd accepted you couldn't survive without people a long time ago now. He just needed to keep the balance between providing for the people that relied on him, with doing the things he needed to stay sane and healthy, which was something he'd never done before the outbreak. He'd only ever done what made Merle happy.

Beth Greene was also a fighter and she was determined and strong and quiet, all of the things he supposed he was. But she was so much more too, she was funny and beautiful and sweet and caring and intelligent and all manner of things he wasn't. Beth Greene was so damn far out of his league it was tragic he actually held onto the fantasy that one day she would tell him she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Whenever they needed to escape the stresses and mundanities of their regimented and predictable daily life, one would seek out the other and ask "Our place?" No other words or explanations needed, and they would duck out for a while to recharge. To talk or train or sit in silence in the wilderness…or track, which was Daryl's favourite at the moment. He liked to see how well Beth could track different species through the different seasons, the different weather and flora conditions and at different times of day. Unsurprisingly she excelled in that like she did everything else she tried, which made him feel proud, but sad too. Because he knew once she knew everything he did, once she could do what it took to survive out there on her own, she would stop spending her time with him. She would stop coming to their special place. She wouldn't need him anymore and she'd move on.

Back to the present and Daryl was rooted to the spot, he couldn't pull his eyes from the couple in front of him, but he knew he couldn't stay either. Jealousy and anger were coursing through his body like venom. So he made a quick silent retreat and began the long torturous walk round to the kitchens, as the image of Zack slipping his tongue in and out of Beth's mouth and running his hands over her breasts crowded his mind until he wanted to put his fist through the next person that passed by. He knew it was irrational, Beth wasn't his to get possessive over, she didn't owe him anything and what she did and who she saw was her own business. Knowing all of that didn't make it any less painful though. It didn't stop his heart from breaking.

Daryl carried on walking, knowing if he stopped he'd end up turning around, pulling Zach off of Beth and beating the crap out of the boy. And as much as Daryl wanted to hate him, beat him, it wasn't Zach's fault, the kid couldn't read minds. Zach didn't know that Daryl Dixon had fallen head over heels in love with the most beautiful woman left in this world. Zach didn't know it, because Beth didn't know it, and Beth didn't know it because Daryl Dixon was a useless dick who didn't have the balls he was born with, and so deep down Daryl knew he didn't deserve anything more than what he'd just witnessed.

Daryl was pulled from his angry self-pitying thoughts by a small voice "Mornin' Mr Dixon." It was Daniel's eight year old son, who was crossing the yard with a message for whoever was on shift in the watch tower.

Daryl startled, looking down to see the boy grinning back at him. Was his name Michael? Maybe Mitchel? God why was he so bad with names, he randomly thought as he grunted back at the boy. Suddenly though Daryl had an idea.

"Hey, d'ya know Beth?" he asked the boy as he gently held onto his shoulder to stop him running off.

"Yes, Sir! Miss Beth teaches us math and English every mornin'!" the boy beamed, excited the usually moody archer had actually stopped to make conversation with him.

Daryl crouched down so he was level with the boy "'Kay, well Miss Beth is behind A Block. Ya need to go fetch her, tell her it's urgent and that her daddy needs her. Make sure she know's she's gotta come with ya now, don't matter what she's doin', she's gotta come, understand?" Daryl quizzed as the boy nodded emphatically "And don't say I sent ya, 'kay?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll go tell her now. I'll be real quick." Michael sprinted off in the direction of A Block, leaving Daryl crouched in the yard. Daryl smirked to himself, feeling pretty smug for a moment, until guilt started to creep in. He stood up and wandered around the corner where he knew he would be hidden from view but could still see most of the yard. It really wasn't like him to be so childish and petty, but he was angry and jealous and he needed to stop whatever was about to happen between them. He thought if he could stop them it would give him chance to declare his feelings and tell Beth he wanted her. Not that he had one bloody idea how to even start that conversation, but he knew if he didn't try and she ended up with Zach he would probably have to leave the prison, or at the very least move away from C Block. It was eating him up inside already, witnessing someone else touching her. Seeing her belong to someone else. He knew he couldn't deal with the pain of seeing her with Zach every single day. It would kill him.

Within seconds of Daryl taking his place behind the wall, he heard Beth running across the yard, the clicking of her cowgirl boots giving her away. She was trying to button up her blouse and straighten her ponytail, at the same time as sprinting over to C Block. The look of dread on her face paired with how white she looked made him feel sick to his stomach, his stupid ass hadn't thought that telling her Hershel needed her urgently at this time of the day would cause her to panic. She probably thought her daddy was sick or injured. What a stupid fucking dick, he thought to himself. Why couldn't he just have kept walking and left well alone? Now Beth was upset, because once again, he was too pussy to open his damn mouth and talk.

Seconds later Zach came barrelling round the corner, flushed and dishevelled, obviously worried about Beth and Hershel too. The feelings of jealousy and anger were now gone, Daryl was left alone, skulking in the shadows feeing an overwhelming rush of shame.

Daryl had been Beth's shadow the rest of the day, not because he wanted to interfere between her and Zach anymore, he'd decided to let that one play out on its own. He told himself that Zach was a hundred times better for her than he could ever be anyway, and he was her own age too, which if Daryl was honest was always one of the excuses he'd used when he'd pussy out of telling her how he felt. Scared she'd just see him as a dirty old man.

No, he was following her because he needed to know she was okay, that she wasn't upset. He knew she would have been relieved to see her daddy was fine, but she must also be wondering why Michael had passed on that message to start with. Daryl wanted to come clean, to admit to everything, but he thought that wouldn't help really, just make things worse… and more complicated.

He watched her throughout the day on and off, trying to not look like a stalker. He noticed how Beth smiled and managed to look enthusiastic about even the most mundane tasks. She'd taken class for a couple of hours in the morning. He'd counted fifteen misfit kids of all ages, which shocked him, he had no idea they had so many kids living here now, and that wasn't including Judith either. Then he fleetingly thought how he really should pay more attention to the people that were living with him, he still had no idea of most of their names, even though everyone knew his.

He didn't fail to notice how the whole class adored the young blonde though, and how one particular boy, who was probably around ten, had the most obvious crush on 'Miss Beth' Daryl had ever seen. He supposed it was cute, and given how he himself felt about Beth, it was hardly surprising he wasn't the only one to have noticed her many attributes. Even to a ten year old that has no concept of sexual attraction it was plain to see that Beth was pretty and kind and sweet and caring, and the beacon of everything that a child now needed in its life. Some of these poor kids had lost their entire families, he could empathise with that to a point, although his parents hadn't really been a loss to the world…or him…when they'd finally departed from it.

After school had finished, he hung around busying himself with cleaning and oiling his bow and pretending to fix his bolts, as Beth helped prepare lunch with the other womenfolk. No one could say Beth Greene didn't graft. And she did it all with a smile on her face. Beth had even thrown him a couple of grins as she'd caught him glancing up at her occasionally from the corner table he'd commandeered.

As everyone piled into the canteen for their midday meal, Daryl decided Beth was fine and he'd spent enough time stalking the poor girl for one day. The archer got up to leave, to work on his motorcycle for a bit before his shift in the tower later. He gathered up his bow and wandered across to Beth to say goodbye, but before he got to her, he saw Beth discreetly slipping Zach a scrap of paper as she passed him a plate. Seconds later she glanced over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at the archer.

"See ya tonight for watch? I might be a bit late though," Beth shouted over the din of the now bustling canteen.

Daryl nodded, bowing his head and ducking outside before he did something he had no right to do. He sat outside for a while in the shade, his mind racing with so many things he couldn't think straight. All he could see was the look on Zach's face as he'd read Beth's note; the excitement, the happiness. Daryl couldn't let it go, despite what he'd decided earlier. He was in too much pain, he was too jealous to even try to accept her being with that jumped up jerk Zach, he bet the gawky teenager wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like Beth anyway. He'd decided, he was going to fight for her, tell her she had options, because he loved her too.

But right now Daryl was fixated on that note. He wondered what it'd said. He wondered how long it'd been going on between them, how he could have been so blind he hadn't noticed it. He wondered how many times she'd let him touch her and what else she'd let him do to her besides touch, he wondered if she was in love with Zach and he wondered… well he wondered a lot of shit, most of which he wouldn't have had to, had he told her months ago he wanted her to be his. Jealous didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling now, it was so much more, so much deeper, it was an ache in his chest that just wouldn't quit. It was a soul destroying grief at knowing he'd lost her… when he'd never really even had her in the first place.

If Daryl was going to stop from killing someone in frustration, he needed more than tinkering with his bike right now. He needed to hit something, to smash something into oblivion and ease the physical pain inside of him, even if his head remained as messed up as usual.

Daryl took over the end of Tyreese's shift on fence duty. Smashing walker skulls with a crowbar was a pretty good alternative to actually smashing Zach's head in. Again, Dixon, not Zach's fault he told himself. He kept repeating it like a mantra, over and over as he caved in head after head.

By the time Daryl was relieved by Maggie and Glenn, he was spent… and filthy. He didn't have the energy for his mind to think about anything only sleep, which he knew was a good thing. He took himself off to the shower block and then straight to the guard tower, where he was supposed to be on duty with Beth for the graveyard shift. Motherfucking stupid idea that was, how could he face her after everything? He was tired, and still brim full of shame and so much pain and hurt that he knew she'd notice. Beth always noticed everything about him. It was like she could see inside him sometimes, could read him like an open book… only she could read faster than him, which meant he had no chance of hiding the truth. And normally he didn't want to hide the truth. She got him like no one else, and that was just one of the things he loved about her.

Rick waited for Daryl to reach him before he left his position in the tower. Daryl tried his best to appear normal, which luckily for him was awkward and edgy anyway, so he hoped Rick wouldn't notice his extra sour and low mood. And he didn't. Rick stopped to chat for a while, excitedly telling Daryl about his date with Michonne later… which just pissed Daryl off even more. How come every damn fucker in the jail was getting laid except him; Carol, Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie, Tyreese…Beth… he swallowed hard on that thought and tried to unclench his fist before Rick noticed. Daryl had never once wished his brother wasn't there, but right now he just wanted to tell Rick to shut the hell up and leave him in peace to wallow in self-pity. Luckily Carl interrupted by shouting up to his dad that Hershel needed to talk to him. That had Rick turning to leave. Daryl nodded his goodnight, impatiently chewing on the pad of his thumb. Rick disappeared down the stairwell, the archer breathing a sigh of relief when he was finally alone.

He'd only been sat there a short while, staring out into nothing, watching the kids playing and chatting when he saw Beth wander across the yard, hair flowing loosely around her shoulders, dressed in a way too short jean skirt, cowboy boots and a sleeveless plaid shirt. Jesus help him if that was what she was planning on wearing later. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock already, just from watching her ass moving under the tight denim, there was no way he could spend the night locked up in here with her, no fucking way. He needed to swap shifts, maybe he could swap before she got here, leave her a message he was feeling sick or something.

Just as Daryl set to panicking, he realised she wasn't heading in his direction, he watched her some more then saw her slip through the gap in the fence… pulling her knife out, securing the bungee ties behind her and heading out due east into the woods.

Daryl was now panicking for another reason. Where the hell was she going? Why was she going outside on her own at this time of day? Why was she dressed like that when the cold would be setting in as soon as the sun disappeared? And… his mind carried on racing with a thousand more questions as he quickly decided to follow her.

He needed to get someone to cover him, someone that wouldn't give him the third degree. He picked up his jacket, bow and knife and barrelled down the stairs, scanning the whole area for someone, anyone that could take over. Then coming out of the armoury behind A Block was Sasha. Hallefuckingujah, he thought to himself, maybe his luck was finally changing. Sasha would've been top of his list of people to cover him, if he'd had time to make one that is. She never cared about prying into someone else's business and she would've stayed permanently on watch if she could, her fixation with slaying zombies was truly unnerving sometimes.

"Hey, Sasha. Ya got a minute?" Daryl bellowed across the yard, attracting the attention of most of the kids.

Sasha spun around, head cocked to the side and eyes wide as she nodded yes "Yeah, what is it Dixon?" she bellowed back.

Daryl sprinted across the tarmac to catch up to her, breathing heavily as he said only as much as he needed to "I got somethin' urgent to take care of. Can you take my shift in the tower?" Sasha hesitated for a second as she looked him up and down.

"You okay?" she quizzed.

"Will ya, or not? I can just as easy find someone else." Daryl countered her question with his own.

"Okay. Ya sure you're good though?" Sasha adjusted her rifle on her shoulder and Daryl unconvincingly grunted and nodded his response.

Sasha shrugged, knowing that was all she'd get from him, and started to walk towards the tower. "I owe ya one," Daryl called after her.

"Damn right ya do," she called back smugly.

Daryl made his way to the fence and slipped through, only just remembering to tie the bungees back in place after him. He knew the general direction Beth had been heading and so he soon picked up her trail. As he tracked her, wandering through the trees, he tried to work out what he was going to say to her when he found her. How he could explain away the fact he'd been stalking her. How he could explain everything that'd been going on and how he could possibly get her to understand half of what he was feeling for her. He was still so angry, with himself more than Beth or Zach, and he still couldn't stop that green eyed monster from raising its ugly head every single time he thought of Beth with Zach.

As he walked deeper into the woods and had worked out where she was headed, he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that suddenly told him he knew what he was going to find when he got there. She was in 'their place' with _him._ It all became clear. That's why she was dressed up, that's what the slip of paper was about, that's why she was going to be late to the watch tower and that's why Zach looked so excited. She was taking Zach to their place so they could fuck.

Just as that thought had his heart banging against his ribcage and his mouth going dry, Daryl was stumbling into their place, stumbling into the very scene that had just flashed through his mind. Zach was covering Beth completely, wedged between her bare spread legs as his hands attached themselves to her tits and his mouth violated hers.

Daryl didn't think, the capacity for rational thought momentarily lost to him. He dropped his bow and jacket to the floor, before roughly grabbing Zach by the scruff of the neck and waistband of his pants and pulling him off of Beth, throwing him to the ground next to her.

"Daryl stop! Leave him alone. What are ya doin'?" Beth yelled.

Daryl stood there for a second, staring at them both, watching Beth covering herself up, pulling that too damn short skirt of hers down, and adjusting her shirt.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" Daryl shouted, the emphasis on YOU, but not really addressing either one of them.

"Beth was just helpin' me…" Zach started to offer an explanation when Daryl cut him off, not really listening.

"Get outta here, kid. If yer still here on three, imma kick yer bony ass all the way back to Hershel's cell… ya can tell him why ya thought it was okay to feel up his daughter out in the middle a' nowhere." Daryl was glaring at Zach through his bangs, the desire to beat seven shades out of the boy diminishing slightly as he saw how petrified the kid was. He really just wanted him gone so he could talk with Beth.

Zach stood up, brushed himself down and started to leave. He turned around to look at Beth "You gonna be okay?" he asked with concern.

"One…" Daryl started to count.

Beth glared at Daryl before turning to Zach and answering him "Yeah, 'cause I'm comin' with ya."

"Two…" Daryl continued on, hoping Zach wasn't going to test him.

Zach grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her up off the ground. He started to walk away, Beth in tow, when Daryl grabbed for Beth's other arm, pulling her back.

"Uh, uh. She's stayin'. Reckon we need a lil' talk." Beth looked at Daryl, her eyes flashing with a fire that flipped the archer's stomach, before she nodded and smiled sweetly at Zach.

"You go Zach, I'll be fine… and Good Luck later, you'll do fine," Beth replied, as Zach returned her smile. Then he turned to leave, just as Daryl reached the count of three.

Daryl waited a moment, still with his hand wrapped around Beth's upper arm, listening for the sound of Zach heading back through the undergrowth, he wanted to make sure the boy wasn't still loitering. When he was sure, he turned to look at Beth.

"Beth? I don't...Why would ya come here? With him. To do _that._ I thought this was our…" Daryl sounded angry but heartbroken too, as he was cut off mid-sentence.

"It isn't what it looks like, it isn't like that with me and Zach. I was just…" Beth stopped, she wanted to explain, she really did, but she was angry and she wasn't sure he deserved an explanation, not yet. Not after only seeing what he wanted to, instead of trusting her "not that it's any of your business what I do or where I do it. Ya shouldn't have been followin' me, ya ain't my keeper," Beth tried and failed to wriggle free of his grip as he looked at her with pain and anger in his eyes.

"This ain't jus' yer place though. Ya said it was _our place._ _Ours._ Said ya wouldn't tell nobody, and now lookit ya, all dressed up like a goddamn tramp, desperate for that lil' shit ta…" Daryl was cut down again. This time by Beth's free hand slapping hard across his cheek, the echo reverberating through the silence of the woods. "You pig," she gasped, shocked he would go that far.

Daryl was momentarily dazed, no one except his pa and on occasion Merle, had ever hit Daryl. Those times had always been as punishment. But this was different, he knew Beth hadn't meant to cause him pain. She was angry and hurt… he knew it was just retaliation for his cruel words…but that aside, as a thrill raced down his spine, he couldn't help but think how it was the single most erotic thing to ever happen to him (although taking into account his pitifully limited/non-existent erotic experiences, that perhaps wasn't saying much).

Daryl looked up at her, his face glowing, spine still tingling and his eyes flashing with pure animalistic arousal.

Beth yanked her arm from Daryl's grasp and started to leave, tears threatening to fall from her big blue eyes. Instinctively Daryl reached for her and pulled her to him, shoving her backwards and into the trunk of the old oak tree before pressing his warm muscular body into hers to hold her in place. Beth retaliated against his rough treatment, slapping him once more and colouring up his other cheek. "Don't touch me! You're such a pig, I hate you, Dixon," Beth fumed as she struggled to hold back the flood of tears already blurring her vision. Beth tried to move, wriggling pointlessly against the full weight of his body as he stood stock still watching the beautiful blonde.

 **A/N Thanks for reading to the end... I hope that meant you enjoyed it? The last chapter will be filled with lots of smutty Bethyl goodness and will be up very soon. Please review if you liked...or even if you didn't! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Place**

 **Chapter Two**

A rush of something he could only describe as burning desire flooded through him as she twisted and writhed, as her heart thumped against his chest and her heated hand collided with his flesh for a second time. The anger and the passion she was showing towards him was turning him on like nothing he'd known before.

The blood that should have been pooling under the two throbbing handprints was instead rushing towards his cock, pumped harder and faster by his pounding heart and the nervous excitement bubbling in his gut. The sting that was radiating from his cheeks was now spreading deliciously across his skin until he was burning as much on the outside as he was on the inside.

His eyes still on her, Daryl finally moved, grabbing both of Beth's hands and roughly holding them above her head against the rough bark as his body pressed itself flatly into hers as a warning.

Daryl's mouth hovered against the shell of the blonde's ear, his breath coming in hard bursts as he spoke "Do that again Beth an' see what happens. Ya gonna keep it down now, 'fore ya bring a load a' walkers down on us? Huh?" he warned, somehow managing to keep his voice steady and low.

He could hear Beth puffing and panting in angry response, the warm air from her lungs skimming over his neck making his already aching cock twitch wildly within its fabric cage. Daryl took a step back and held her stretched out against the tree, checking to see if she'd calmed any. His hungry dark eyes roaming head to toe, drinking in everything that was Beth Greene, from her wild blue eyes to the sexiest damn legs he'd ever seen, and every other perfect part that came in between.

Beth watched his reaction as his eyes raked over her heaving body. She knew exactly what he wanted and she just wanted him to finally do it "Why are ya so stupid ya can't even see what's right in front of ya? I want _you_ , Daryl, no one else. I wanted ya to follow me, I wanted ya to find Zach here. I wanted ya to finally react… to do _somethin'_. I'm tired of waitin' for you to tell me how ya feel… for ya to grow a pair and stop bein' afraid. Why can't ya just show me how I make ya feel? Ya think I haven't felt how hard ya are for me?" Beth taunted as her eyes grew wide and dark, dancing with a dangerous glint, all traces of her tears now gone.

Daryl's breath was coming in hard bursts now, Beth's eyes burning through him with a passion and desire that matched what he was feeling for her. He didn't understand what she was saying, he wanted to ask what was going on, but he was still pissed at her, and all he really wanted to do was to shut that smart mouth of hers and show her exactly how hard he was for her. He wanted to touch her exquisite body, kiss her until she couldn't breathe, pound himself into her against this tree, and then kiss her some more.

As his fantasy began to build, Daryl's gaze fell to her lips, her pretty soft pink wet lips, and the way she was nervously playing with them, knowing he was watching them… knowing he was deciding whether to finally kiss them. He studied the way they hung open ever so slightly, the way her tongue snaked out slowly to moisten them, the way her teeth dug into her lower lip so goddamn sexily his insides were groaning. He wanted to bite that lip in that exact same way, suck it and tease it between his teeth until she was the one groaning. He imagined how sweet she'd taste as he swiped his tongue around the contours of that smart mouth, how welcoming and soft those plump lips would feel moving against his.

His eyes flicked back to hers. They were now an intense inky black instead of their usual sapphire blue, he knew arousal could do that, but he'd never witnessed it, he'd never had a woman standing before him like Beth was now, showing him she wanted him with as much passion as he felt for her. Daryl looked deeper and he could see himself reflected in those dark orbs as she brazenly held his gaze… waiting for him to decide. He swallowed hard, breath ragged as his eyes looked lower, her pulse point throbbing wildly under her thin pale skin and the small bobbing movement in her throat as she swallowed in anticipation of what they both knew was coming. They drifted lower still, watching the way her chest heaved to the rhythm of her laboured breathing, watching as her rock solid nipples threatened to burst from her shirt, and god how he wanted to suck them.

"Please," Beth purred, pushing her hips forward and grinding lightly against the obvious sign of Daryl's enjoyment at seeing how, despite her best efforts, she was powerless to stop her body from reacting to the thought of him touching it.

"C'mon. Please," Beth's voice shook with need as she pleaded again, her teeth biting down hard into her lower lip and her small hands writhing in his larger one. She desperately needed him, but she refused to be the one to make the first move. She'd already initiated this whole scenario. She'd already done her fair share of the chasing. Even if it maybe wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, it was working, and she needed to know he still wanted her.

Daryl pressed his body flat with hers and let out a deep gravelly groan, as Beth's centre moved once more over the head of his sensitive cock. Their eyes stayed locked in a battle of wills, of who would give into temptation first.

"Please whut? Thought ya hated me 'cause I was a pig?" Daryl mockingly quizzed.

"People still love pigs, Daryl… and there's a fine line between love and hate, don't ya think?" Beth asked innocently, a sexiness and temptation to her voice he'd never heard before, as she all but confessed she loved him.

Beth's eyelids began to close, she swiped her tongue over her pretty lips, leaving them teasingly ajar as her breath came in heavy bursts, her chest rising and falling against his, her fingers twirling in the hand that held them captive… and the victory was hers, because oh God Daryl knew he was about to show her exactly how weak he was by doing exactly as Beth had asked.

However confused he was by her right now, however much he didn't understand what had happened today, right now he didn't care about anything only taking what he should have done a long time ago. He couldn't deny it, he needed her like an addict needed a fix. She was his drug of choice, she always had been. He couldn't remember a time that existed before Beth Greene became the axis on which he spun, because the life that came before was nothing, and she was everything.

"Fuck!" Daryl murmured under his breath, groaning in defeat as he grabbed around her neck and crashed his mouth to hers, finally pushing his tongue between those soft lips, the ones he'd dreamt about for as long as he could remember, and god if they weren't even better than every single one of his detailed imaginings.

Beth moaned under the force of his attack and as her mouth fell open to let the sound out, Daryl pushed his tongue deeper, kissing her with wild abandon until they were both moaning and rubbing their bodies together in a fraught attempt to gain some relief from their heightened state of arousal. Daryl's mouth broke away, eager for more as it moved lower, attaching itself to her neck, her shoulder, her chest, anywhere he could feel her skin under his lips.

Daryl released her arms and they went straight to him, curling around his neck, weaving through his long hair and tugging him closer. His mouth latched onto hers once more, his tongue crashing around inside as one hand hitched that too damn short skirt up over her hips and began kneading the pale flesh of her ass through her tiny lace panties. The archer's other hand groping and squeezing on Beth's fabric covered breast, eliciting moans and groans from the blonde, which only made him work harder as he rolled her hips around his length, showing her exactly how hard she made him.

"I want ya so bad, Beth. I always have. God, ya feel so good. So fuckin' good." Daryl's forehead rested against Beth's, his hands still molesting her backside and breasts, as he panted out what he hoped were the right words, words she wanted to hear. He knew she was still angry with him, that he was still angry with her, but he hoped she would let him at least try to make it better.

"You've no idea how much I want ya…Why couldn't ya just tell me how ya felt? Why, Daryl? Why are ya such a stubborn, awkward stupid redneck jackass? Why did ya make me do all this? I didn't want to bring him here… it was the only way." Beth's voice was raised again, but it was trembling, threatening tears as she weakly pushed him away, slapping feebly at his chest. She hated that he was so awkward and cowardly and jealous and she hated the fact that because he was all those things she'd been forced to bring another man to their place just to get his attention. She wished everything had happened differently, she was as angry with herself for wanting Daryl so desperately, as she was with the archer for being so frustratingly annoying.

Daryl let her hit him, he wouldn't budge. For once in his life he was going to face up to whatever this was, because he knew he _was_ what she wanted, and whatever she'd done with Zach didn't matter because Daryl still wanted her, and after touching her and kissing her, he knew he not only wanted her, but he needed her. Daryl wanted release from the purgatory he'd been living these past months and he wanted to let go of the anger and jealousy he'd been feeling. He needed to show her how he felt and that he was sorry. That it was all his fault and that they could've been together a long time ago if he'd have had the courage to just ask.

"Yeah, I am. I'm a dick, I'm all of those things. But ya want me. I know ya do. I can feel it. How wet ya are for me and how much ya want me to do _this_ ," Daryl's fingers had worked their way into Beth's tiny lace panties, they'd begun to slide through her slippery folds, rubbing gently back and forth, right up until the moment that last word came out of his mouth. Then without warning Daryl forced two fingers deep inside her dripping pussy, watching her flushed face as her eyes went wide and she hissed in pain or pleasure or shock, right now though Daryl didn't care to know which.

His mouth was back on hers in an instant, his tongue muffling her noises and protestations as he pumped his fingers in and out of her tight slippery walls until the sounds coming from her were altogether different. Beth grabbed his head with both hands again, digging her nails into his scalp, yanking his hair, moaning "Yes, I want you," as she thrust her tongue back into his mouth.

A moment later, Beth pulled back, "This doesn't mean I'm not mad at ya. You're still a jerk, Daryl Dixon. My beautiful perfect jerk…Mine," Beth mewled the last word as she slapped and squeezed his backside with one hand and the other yanked hard on his hair, pulling his head back so she could bite his throat and scrape her teeth over his stubble covered jaw, enjoying the wanton sounds erupting from deep within the archers body.

"Yers," Daryl echoed, eyes closed, as Beth carried on nipping and sucking hard at his throat and jaw. Seconds later, Beth's eyes rolled back and she gasped out in pleasure as Daryl found that spot inside her that she knew would take her over the edge.

"Oh God," Beth whimpered, her voice shaky as Daryl's fingers rubbed the rough bundle of nerves inside her, his thick fingers stretching her pussy deliciously as they squelched loudly in her juices.

"Oh, please Daryl, I… wanna come...I need to feel ya," Beth was mumbling, panting and gasping for breath as Daryl fingered her so hard and fast in his rush to get her off, that her brain refused to function properly.

"C'mon. Ohhh Daryl, I need it. I need you." Beth squeezed painfully hard on Daryl's backside, growling out, rocking her hips and riding his thick digits until the first flush of climax swelled inside her.

"Goddamn it Beth, yer so fuckin' sexy when yer all demandin' an' angry. Reckon Imma call ya my good lil' whore in the future," Daryl teased, a smirk erupting on his face at the pure ecstasy he was in right now. His thumb playing with her clit and his fingers curling hard against the front wall of her pussy. His hand moved with speed and purpose, until he could feel her insides tensing and fluttering as he sucked and bit on her nipples through her clothing, growling and groaning at feeling how hard they were and wanting desperately to undress her and feel her soft youthful flesh on his old worn body.

"Screw you Dixon!" Beth couldn't help but let a giggle of euphoria fall from her lips. "Maybe I don't want a future with ya, yer a dirty stupid redneck jackass remember?!" Beth pressed her smiling mouth to his, sucking his lower lip and biting down hard as he growled out, slowing his ministrations in response.

"Ya won't mind if the dirty stupid redneck jackass stops then?" Daryl taunted, his smirking lips brushing hers and his fingers stilling inside her body. He could feel how close she was and it was making him so fucking hard it was actually painful. Daryl couldn't hold back from groaning with her at the beautiful sensation of her centre pulsing around his digits, desperate for that last touch, that last push over the edge that only he could either give or deny.

"No, please… I'm sorry," Beth begged as Daryl rubbed his nose against hers, kissing softly around her cheeks and over her forehead and combing his fingers through her curls as he enjoyed her frustration at being left hanging.

"Please… don't stop," Beth begged, trying to rock her hips as Daryl held them firmly in place.

"C'mon then, let go. Show me how good I make ya feel," Daryl whispered into her soft golden locks.

Despite still not fully understanding what the hell was going on between them, despite still being angry and annoyed with her, Daryl didn't have it in him to deny Beth what she needed for long, so he picked up speed, his fingers sliding over that sensitive spot inside her as his thumb circled firmly around her swollen wet clit.

"Yeeessss…Oh. God. That. Feels. soooo good," she whimpered slowly, sobbing back the need to let go as she bit into Daryl's shoulder, the intense pre orgasm sensations currently coursing through her body almost too much.

"Aaaaaaa….Daryl, I'm gonna come." Beth's voice went up an octave as she suddenly squealed out in pleasure, groaning and gasping, and almost clawing chunks of skin from Daryl's neck her nails were embedded so deeply.

Daryl didn't notice the pain, he was too preoccupied with watching Beth throw her head back against the tree trunk, squeeze her eyes shut then ride his fingers once, then twice more as she mumbled his name. The muscles in her pussy suddenly contracting forcefully around his fingers and the gush of her warm thick arousal coating his hand telling him she was finally sated. He stilled for a second, watching the way her body reacted as climax washed over it, and feeling regretful as he realised how many times he could have already witnessed this mind blowing sight if he'd have confessed his feelings for her long ago.

"So beautiful, so fuckin' beautiful." Daryl murmured under his breath, more for his own benefit than hers, as he slowly withdrew his digits from her tight warmth and pressed his lips to hers. Beth shook and twitched against him, her face scrunching up beautifully around his as she groaned out in pleasure, the last flushes of her high leaving her.

In his need to find his own release, Daryl was rubbing his granite like erection slowly back and forth over the now extra sensitive flesh between Beth's thighs. His dick, still in the confines of his pants was now leaking pre-cum across his stomach in a steady stream. Watching and feeling Beth Greene come on his fingers while she cussed him out and called him names was just about the hottest damn thing he'd ever witnessed.

But now he needed to take her, right here against this tree. It was what he now knew they both needed, what they should've done a long time ago. Maybe then Beth would've been his in more than just his twisted imagination.

Deep down, the archer still needed to know what she'd been doing with Zach, and he wanted to punish her for it. He knew it wasn't his business, but then she'd made it his business by bringing the boy here. Daryl knew he'd been in the wrong for following her and sending over Michael, for lying and for being possessive and jealous over something that wasn't his. But Beth had known how he'd felt about her, she'd felt the same about him, but had said nothing. Beth knew it would break his heart to find her in this place, 'their place' with another man, yet she'd still brought Zach here, not caring how broken that would make him feel. He wasn't sure he could forgive her that. Not yet anyway. Jesus, if he wasn't so completely and utterly in love with Beth Greene, he could've easily hated her right now. Maybe he did, the line between love and hate was so fine, he maybe just couldn't tell which side of it he was on any more.

The blonde, mostly recovered from her climax, grabbed Daryl's face and crushed her lips into his, angrily kissing him. So hard it took him by surprise and stopped his train of thought.

"You're such a bastard, Dixon. Now let's see which one of us is gonna beg next," Beth grinned wickedly as she sucked hard at the flesh of his neck with her teeth, hard enough to bruise.

She dropped one hand to his pants and groped his manhood none too gently, rubbing her thumb in circles over the head of his cock, over the damp patch that had seeped through his underwear and into his pants. Beth tugged his lower lip between her teeth, suckling it until his cock was twitching in her palm.

"I want this...I want my beautiful dirty redneck inside me," Beth ordered, kissing him once more, this time slower and softer, letting him suck her lips between his teeth until she was moaning and aching inside again. Beth trailed her wet tongue and burning lips over his neck, down his throat, behind his ear, licking and kissing and suckling until Daryl hadn't realised he was dry humping her bare leg.

Beth held his hips, steadying him as she started to undo his belt and unzip his pants, kissing her way around his face. As her hand pushed into his boxers, she moaned out at the silky smooth feel of the archer's hot and weeping cock against her palm. Beth curled her fingers around him and began to stroke along his shaft, squeezing and massaging until her hand was streaked with his arousal and Daryl was groaning his pleasure into the crook of her neck as his hands roughly tugged on her erect nipples.

"Like this?" she panted, trying to determine from his groaning whether she needed to speed up or slow down her ministrations. Daryl suddenly couldn't breathe.

On hearing those two words, Daryl was back where he'd been this morning, angry and jealous as he'd watched Beth being fondled by Zach. Back to standing there listening to her ask the teenager the exact same thing. Daryl's mind began to race, going to places he knew were wrong. Had she done these things with Zach, had she said the same things to him? Images of them together flashed through his mind. Beth's hand around the younger man's cock, Zach's fingers in her pussy, lips on her tits…Images Daryl couldn't bear to see. He started to wonder if all of this, everything they'd just done was even real. Was Beth going to leave him afterwards? Was she going to go back to the younger man and act like none of this mattered? Did she even care about him at all?

Daryl couldn't take any more, he couldn't carry on without knowing. He pulled her hand from his pants and knocked her body flatly into the tree trunk, pulling back slightly. His eyes raking over her now flushed and dishevelled looking body in a way that made Beth panic, wondering what she'd done wrong.

"Are ya gonna go back to him, Beth? Back to bein' his dirty lil' whore? Are ya gonna leave me?" Daryl whispered, the anger in his voice overshadowed by sadness and bitterness. His eyes dropped to the ground through the shame of asking her, but knowing for the sake of his sanity he had to.

"Who? Zach?" Beth asked, genuinely confused, cupping Daryl's chin and forcing him to look at her.

"D'ya love him? I saw him all over ya behind A Block, then at lunch, then here… in our…" Daryl stopped unable to carry on.

Rage flooded Beth's system as his words wounded her like a bolt to the heart, without thinking, she flew into defensive mode "If that's what you think, then screw you! You're a jealous jerk Daryl Dixon and I have no idea why I ever imagined we could be together. I hate myself for wantin' ya like I do, when ya…" Beth paused, she'd started off angry, venom in her words, but then her tone softened as her brain caught up with her heart.

"I would never cheat, on anyone…and I'm not a tramp or a whore, Daryl… please. I've… Is that really who ya think I am? After all this time you really don't know me better than that?"

Daryl watched as her whole expression changed from anger and confidence to that of someone who'd been crushed… crushed by words, and crushed because her best friend didn't trust her. He wished he could take it back, all of it. He hadn't meant to hurt her. She was right, he was a jealous insecure jerk. He knew she wasn't any of those things, she was his beautiful Beth, the centre of his universe and he knew she didn't have one mean or deceitful bone in her body, she would never, could never hurt anyone purposefully. Before Daryl could try to make amends though Beth sighed, she could see the heartbreak on his face, the rejection he thought was coming and she felt a sudden rush of guilt. She decided to explain everything, her voice the softest it had been since this thing started.

"I was helpin' him… Zach I mean. Kinda 'American Pie' Style, yunno the movie where the dorky redhead helps her loser friend…?" Beth was trying to keep it light but she gave up, Daryl was just looking at her like she was talking a foreign language, obviously no idea what she was going on about.

"Zach…he's absolutely clueless about girls, he hadn't even kissed one before. I was givin' him some tips, showin' him the basics. Lettin' him kiss me and showin' him how to undo my bra. Tryin' to explain where he needs to touch a woman to make her feel good. Nothin' else, I swear. I didn't let him touch me like I'm lettin' ya touch me. He's got a date later with Charlotte, yunno the hot nineteen year old brunette? He was so nervous and he just didn't want to look like a complete loser. We're just friends, Daryl. He had no one else to ask, and honestly I was happy to do it. It didn't mean anythin', no one was ever supposed to know, it was just meant to be a quick lesson this mornin', early so no one would see." Beth paused, fiddling nervously with Daryl's t-shirt for a moment as he stayed unmoving, eyes glued to the blonde waiting for her to finish. "But you did see, and then everythin' kinda went downhill from there. So if helpin' out my friend makes me a tramp, and if decidin' to finally be you makes me a cheat, then I guess I'm a cheatin' tramp. And I'm sorry that's how you see me. I really am." Beth spoke quietly, sounding more disappointed and sad with herself, than angry at Daryl.

Daryl's brain shifted into overdrive as he listened to her explain, trying to get his head around what she was saying. It kind of made sense and he knew she wouldn't make something like that up.

Daryl figured he understood what the "Like this" and "Good Luck later" he'd heard her say, had meant. She wasn't asking Zach what he wanted, she was showing him what to do. And she was wishing him good luck for his date. A wave of shame came crashing down on Daryl once more as he realised he'd fucked up yet again. Ironically, this time by talking, when usually it was because of his inability to talk. But then there were still things that didn't make sense. Things that he couldn't understand.

"Why here though? I don't understand, Beth. If it was jus' once, why were ya here with him all dressed up when ya shoulda been on watch with me?" Daryl blurted out more questions. He needed to know, he knew he might regret going down this path, might not like what he found, but he knew he had to go there if they were ever going to start over.

"I wanted to put you in a place where ya had to admit what ya felt. Daryl, I've known for months how ya feel about me, I've given ya chance after chance to tell me but you're always just so infuriatingly useless and incapable! So when I spoke with Michael and forced out of him that it was you that sent him over, I knew you'd seen me with Zach, knew you'd think we were seeing each other, knew you'd be jealous. I thought I'd play ya at your own game and sort this thing between us once and for all. I was pissed that ya made me panic about daddy, I was pissed ya didn't have enough balls to tell me ya wanted me, but ya had enough to spy on me and try to split up what ya thought was a relationship between me and Zach. I was so fuckin' angry, I still am. I knew ya were following me, watching, so I asked Zach to help me get ya here, he owed me so he played along. The note? The looks? The dressin' 'like a tramp' as ya so eloquently put it? Telling ya I'd be late on watch?… it was all staged, Daryl. Bringin' him here specifically? I knew it was the only thing guaranteed to get a reaction outta ya. Stupid? Mean? Childish? Probably, but not any more stupid, mean and childish than a grown ass man sending a child to do his biddin' 'cause he ain't got the balls to tell his best friend he's in love with her and wants her for himself."

Beth pushed a stunned Daryl out of the way, pulling down her skirt as she searched for her knife. She was embarrassed, angry and she needed to escape from what she knew would probably end up being a massive argument. Beth only managed to take a few steps away before Daryl was pulling her back in a panic "Beth!" he gasped.

"Don't," Beth spat as she wriggled to free herself, desperate to get away from his glare.

Daryl could only think of one thing now, finishing what they'd started. Making amends and asking her to be his, begging forgiveness for doubting her until she understood how utterly in love with her he was and how everything was such a mess, not because of her but because he was an irrationally jealous douche.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. Beth I didn't mean it. I know you're not any of those things. I was jealous, I was broken when I saw ya with him earlier. I knew I'd lost ya without ever tellin' ya I wanted ya. I was so angry but I knew it was all my fault. Please forgive me. Beth… don't go." Daryl loosened his grip on her, slowly pulling her closer, realising Beth wasn't resisting anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, "Sorry," he mumbled before kissing softly down the side of her face, "I'm a jerk," he continued on, his lips moving to her ear. "I'm a dick…a stupid useless redneck," his mouth now skimming her neck, "I'm jealous an' insecure, an' ya deserve better, I know it," Daryl sucked her earlobe into his mouth, nipping it between his teeth before kissing it, "but I want ya anyway 'cause I need ya an' I'd rather leave here an' never come back than see ya with someone else."

Beth didn't stop him, she stayed unmoving and limp, listening to him beg and letting him do what he needed to console both her and himself, and hating that, as mad as she was with him, she still felt in heaven as his fingers and mouth touched her. Beth knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but hearing those words, full of doubt as they came from his mouth had hurt all the same. She thought he knew her better than to judge her like that. But it also broke her heart to know he thought he wasn't worthy of love, that he wasn't as good as everyone else and that she couldn't possibly want him. That she couldn't possibly choose him.

Feeling sorry for him didn't stop the need to punish him, even if she knew it was all going to be staged from this point.

"No, ya don't deserve me. You're a redneck pig, you're a jerk, you're infuriatingly stupid and you're damn near impossible, but I still want ya too. Kissin' me, touchin' me, fuckin' me…and I want to belong to you Daryl, no one else, _you_. And right now I hate that that's what I want because I'm too damn weak to stop myself where you're concerned. And I'm so mad at ya Daryl Dixon I could slap ya again," Beth ranted, but there was no malice in it, just playfulness and need, and a whole lot of relief.

"Please just kiss me," she murmured, a smile on her lips.

Daryl guided her back to her place against the tree. He pushed himself into her. Finding her hands hanging loosely by her sides he threaded his fingers through them before squeezing them tightly. He licked gently along the column of her neck, tasting her and feeling her tremble.

"I won't stop ya if ya wanna slap me again…I deserve it, but I'll warn ya, I kinda liked it, so I guess it ain't really gonna be a punishment," Daryl whispered, half in jest but with half of him hoping she would slap her palm sharply across his cheek again. He could see her lips curling into a smile even though she was staring at the ground. "Pervert," Beth mumbled mockingly, but Daryl heard well enough and smiled to himself, knowing she was probably right.

He unlinked his fingers from one of her hands and tipped her chin back until she was looking at him, her eyes those intense black orbs once more. They were telling him everything was fine, everything would always be fine because they had each other. He began to kiss her, first slowly as his tongue traced the outline of her lips, steadily building as Beth moaned, then more frantically, leaving a trail of wet heated nips along Beth's neck, her face, her chest, anywhere he could find exposed flesh.

Seconds later, without warning, his hands ripped open her shirt from chest to waist, buttons scattering the ground around them as they catapulted through the air. Beth gasped loudly in shock, her mouth falling into that tiny 'oh' he'd imagined so many times, and fuck if it wasn't better than perfection. Daryl pulled the torn shirt from her body, then her bra, throwing them carelessly to the ground. He tugged down her skirt, Beth stepping out of it then kicking off her boots. Beth's hands pushed impatiently under Daryl's t-shirt, her nails scraping over his firm muscular torso, until the archer took the hint and pulled his own t-shirt over his head, letting it drop crumpled to the floor with the rest of the clothing that had kept him separated from Beth's body for far too long.

Daryl took in the glorious sight now in front of him, Beth Greene running her nails over his flesh, wearing nothing but black lace panties and her soft pale skin pressed against the rough brown bark of the old oak tree. His eyes roamed over every inch of her smooth flesh, the row of three cute moles at the top of her right breast, and the tiny pink nipples standing to attention… for him, because of him. He lifted his hand, and watched her skin turn to gooseflesh as he ran his calloused fingertip down the curve of her breast, then across her puckered nipple, pinching hard and tugging on it until she was gasping.

"My lil' tramp like this, huh?" his eyes flashing with nothing but love and a desire to please as he teased her.

"Daryl!" Beth panted, a grin on her face despite trying her hardest to pretend to be offended. Beth grabbed his chin and forced his eyes upwards to meet hers. "Mmmmmm…your lil' tramp wants her big dirty redneck pig to give her more." She wound her fingers through his hair then crushed her now swollen and raw lips to his, pressing her breasts into his bare chest and moulding them together as one.

As they kissed, Daryl ran his hands around the back of Beth's thigh's, lifting her off the ground and wrapping her long silky legs around his waist. He held her in place against the tree as he ripped her soaked panties off in one hard yank. He tugged down on his own half open pants, his cock springing free at long last, as he let them fall down over his hips, settling under his now naked butt.

Daryl's fingers found her pussy once more, he traced their tips along her open glistening slit, covering them in her sticky juices before plunging two fingers back inside her. He leant forward and suckled on one beautiful pink nipple, biting and licking until he could feel her centre clenching around his fingers. He kissed his way to her shoulder, licking his way to the shell of her ear.

"Beg fer it an' say yer sorry," Daryl demanded, his thick fingers pumping torturously slowly in and out of her body now in a scissoring motion, refusing to give her what she wanted until he heard her beg.

"Please… please, touch me. I'm sorry…," Beth paused for a second, moving her mouth to his ear "Sorry that you're a jealous jerk and I had to do what ya were too pussy too!" Beth let out a euphoric giggle, a surge of pleasure beginning to build deep inside her as she clenched her legs like a vice around the archer and dug her nails into his back as she nipped his lobe.

"Reckon that's funny, huh?" Daryl couldn't help but smirk. He grasped around her throat, pushing her mouth away from his ear and into the tree. He thrust his fingers roughly inside her until her giggling stopped and was replaced by panting.

"No one touches ya again. Yer mine, Beth. Understand? All mine." Daryl nipped Beth's earlobe between his teeth and let his heavy breathing skim over the naked flesh of her throat until she shivered and whimpered, "Say it then," he demanded "Say yer mine, all mine."

The archer withdrew his fingers, grabbed his swollen cock and slid it along her dripping slit, tapping her clit until the blonde was writhing and gasping. "Yes, I'm yours. Please Daryl, oh God please. I need it so bad. I'm sorry. I'm yours. Only ya can touch me."

Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling them impossibly close, before grabbing a handful of Beth's long blonde hair, wrapping it tightly around his fist and dragging her head backwards to expose her throat. He watched her panting and shuddering, pulse point throbbing, waiting eyes squeezed shut for him to fill her. He didn't think it was possible that Beth Greene could ever look any more beautiful than she had earlier, but right now, as vulnerable as she was and doing everything he asked, she looked mesmerizingly sexy. Daryl's eyes flickered across her perfect face as he took in every tiny detail about her, committing them all to memory, knowing that she would never look quite like this ever again. They'd never get this first time again.

Then he pressed the swollen leaking head of his cock into her entrance and let out a hiss of pleasure as he sunk home. His sounds of pleasure merging with Beth's own moaning and gasping as he stretched her tight hole and began to pound into her.

"Fuck. So tight. Shit." Daryl couldn't stop the mumbled thoughts in his head turning to words and spilling from his mouth, as every stroke in and out of her tight wet warmth sent a shockwave of pure ecstasy through his entire being. He knew this was going to be over way too quickly.

Daryl soon became lost, his mind drifting once more as he stood pounding himself into the woman that was his whole world. His anger, his jealousy, his feeling of utter desolation, all the feelings from earlier came flooding back and he began to grind himself into her even harder, gripping her hips until his knuckles turned white, squeezing the flesh of her ass until it turned red and Beth was yelping out in pain. In that second he wanted to hurt her, mark her, teach her a lesson. He needed to rid himself of those last unwanted feelings.

Then he felt a familiar warmth spreading across his cheek, the sting turning to a throb as Beth's hand connected to his face once more "Oowwww. Stop it, that hurt's ya pig!" He looked back up at Beth and this time she was grinning from ear to ear, stifling a laugh as she dug her teeth into her lower lip, waiting for whatever retaliation was coming.

Daryl shook his head then grinned back at her before stating "Whore." Daryl loosened his grip on her body and slowed his thrusting.

"Jerk!" Beth countered as he leant forward, gently tracing his nose around hers before kissing her.

"Dirty lil' tramp," Daryl offered as he slid his finger into her wet folds, tapping her hardened clit until she was moaning.

"Jackass," Beth panted, as Daryl's other hand tugged on her nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingertips until he could feel her shaking, moaning and writhing under him.

"Bitch," Daryl spat, his tongue now twirling playfully around her nipple as he thrust deep into her, hitting that place that made her yelp.

"Asshole," Beth barely managed to mumble, smile on her lips, as he began to pound into her, hard deep thrusts that rubbed her spine hard against the bark. She knew she would be marked, but she didn't care.

Daryl nuzzled his face into Beth's neck, sucking hard enough to bruise, to mark her as his, before whispering "C'mon. I wanna feel ya come on my dick. Mark me, Beth. I'm yers." Daryl grabbed her ass with both hands, holding her steady as he rammed into her.

Beth's eyes closed as she ground her clit over his pubic bone as his cock pounded into that special place "So good, so…oohhhh God, don't stop," Beth sounded in pain once more as she struggled to talk through the most exquisite sensation she'd ever experienced. The feeling of having the man she'd loved for longer than she could remember, playing her body so beautifully and telling her he was hers was indescribable. As her mind spiralled into free fall, she ripped his head from her shoulder and covered his mouth with hers. They kissed until neither could breathe, Daryl breaking away to press his forehead into the blonde's, content to feel her breath heavy against his now sweaty skin.

"I love you," Beth murmured against his cheek as she teetered on the edge of orgasm again.

One more stroke of his thick cock through her pussy and Beth let go, her climax ripping through her body, her convulsing centre and bucking hips making Daryl scrunch his face in concentration as he tried to hold on through the clenching vice surrounding his swollen and tender cock, his abdomen tensing as his balls drew up ready to take him to the release he so badly needed.

It was pointless, he couldn't and didn't even want to hold on. He wanted to join her in her ecstasy, leave his mark inside her and tell her he was going to love her forever. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling back through Beth's pulsing centre before sliding back home one last time "I love ya too," the words spilled from his mouth at the same time his seed spilled into her body.

He kissed softly over her face, grazing his lips over her tingling flesh as she shivered and giggled at how his whiskers tickled. After he'd gathered enough strength to move, he dropped her legs to the ground and put his softened cock away. He pulled Beth into his chest and wrapped his body around her, noticing how cold she was suddenly. Not surprising in the late afternoon air he thought to himself, knowing he should take her back to the warmth and safety of the prison, but not wanting to ever let her go again.

Daryl scanned the heap of clothes on the ground and picked out his jacket, wrapping it around her and hugging her close as she rested her head on his chest. "Wanna warm up in the shed?" Daryl asked hesitantly.

"Huh hum…we still need to talk. I think I need to explain some things."

Daryl picked up all their clothes, grabbed Beth by the hand and walked her the short way to their shed.

They sat in silence for a while. Which surprisingly didn't feel any different to usual, even though this time Beth was naked, wrapped up in both the archers leather jacket and his arms. It was just them after all. They both needed space to sort through their feelings about the whole day.

As if they could read each other's minds, they both went to speak at the same time. Both laughing nervously and Daryl insisting Beth go first, which she did.

"I'm sorry about today. I coulda handled it better and I'm sorry that I hurt ya. I shouldn't have brought Zach here whatever the reason, it's our place and it always will be," Beth linked her fingers through Daryl's and brought them up to her lips, kissing them gently. "I'm not sorry about what just happened though, not one bit."

"Nah, I'm sorry, Beth. I'm such a dick… if I'd a' just told ya how I felt, none a' this woulda happened. I'm glad ya did what ya did… well not glad, but yunno, it gave me the kick up the ass I needed. I needed to see ya with someone else 'fore I understood how I really felt." Daryl kissed Beth's temple as she rubbed at his hand with her thumb. But she could sense him looking at her strangely and Beth was panicking once again.

"What? You're still mad ain't ya?" Beth asked as she looked up warily at him.

"Nah, reckon ya jus' slapped all the mad outta me! I jus'...What exactly was he doin' on top a' ya…yunno if ya were just showin' him stuff?" Daryl asked, unable to stop himself as curiosity ate away at the image of Zach laid between her legs.

"Oh my goodness, Dixon, you're still jealous!" Beth laughed and nudged him playfully. "That was just the bitch in me…I thought it'd be good for effect. He really didn't want to. Ya do know the poor boy's petrified of ya? He only played along because he owed me…I am sorry though, it was kinda childish I know."

"No more than gettin' a kid to go tell ya yer daddy needed ya. I'm sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean ta scare ya, felt a douche all day, which is why I kept checkin' up on ya. Damn though, that kid needs a lesson in keepin' quiet!" Daryl joked and Beth elbowed him lightly again as Daryl pulled her closer.

"Yunno the scary archer's no match for Miss Beth. As soon as I told him he wouldn't be teacher's pet no more if he didn't tell me who sent him, he caved," Beth giggled.

"Damn girl, remind me never ta get on the wrong side a' ya." Daryl tipped Beth's face to look at him and kissed the end of her nose, then quickly captured her lips kissing her softly and slowly, with nothing like the frantic roughness of before.

Beth pulled away, breathless and excited. "Hey, who's coverin' our shift in the tower?"

Daryl grinned at her, knowing exactly where she was going with this but asking anyway, "Sasha, why?"

"Because you're gonna tell her that you're takin' back over… then I'm gonna join ya… then I'm gonna show ya what you've actually been missin' these past months. We got a lot of ground to cover Mr Dixon, so I suggest we get started right away," Beth teased as she swung her leg over Daryl's lap and wrapped her leather clad arms around his neck, kissing his jaw tenderly.

"S'pose that's an order is it Miss Beth?" Daryl teased back as he buried his face in her neck, revelling in the smell of Beth Greene and leather… the usually ordinary familiar leather smell of his jacket would never be the same again. He knew he'd remember this new exquisite smell until his dying day, which he hoped more than he'd ever hoped, would be a very long time from now.

"Uh huh, and until you're ready to tell everyone about us, we've got our place here. We can carry on as we always have. No pressure. I know how private ya are and I'm fine with that. Really." Beth looked at him with nothing but love and understanding in her eyes.

"Well I ain't. We're tellin' everyone tomorra, yer daddy first then all the others. If ya think I'm spendin' one more night without ya… well yer ain't as clever as I thought Miss Beth!" Daryl grabbed Beth's bare ass and pulled her against his already hardening length, growling into her neck as she giggled.

"Okay. Okay. Whatever ya say. But don't be surprised when no one else is surprised… even daddy! I'm pretty sure the whole place thinks we've been at it for months!" Daryl just groaned at that thought and pulled Beth on top of him as he lay back on the ground and let her kiss him in a way no one ever had before.

By the time they'd finished making slow gentle love in the dilapidated old shed, it was dark outside, nothing but a half moon bathing everything in a silvery glow. Beth dressed as well as she could, but considering her panties were torn in half, her shirt wouldn't stay closed through lack of buttons and her bra was minus its hooks, she looked like a vagabond, plus there was the fact she'd broken two nails, scratched her back on the rough bark and her hair looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Daryl actually hadn't fared much better, he had a bruise appearing across his face where she'd slapped him, a scratch the other side where her nail must've caught him, a huge love bite on his neck and a split lip from where Beth must've done more damage with her teeth than she realised.

Daryl still told her she looked beautiful, and Beth still told Daryl he was the sexiest redneck to ever walk the earth. Whether it was true or not they both believed it.

As Beth was about to turn to leave, Daryl grabbed her hand "Hey, where's yer knife?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant, but his face already colouring up.

Beth handed it over and grinned at him, knowing that abashed look anywhere. It was his look that said 'I'm about to do something sweet/stupid/embarrassing and I'm going to get all awkward and shy afterwards.' Of all his looks, it was her favourite, because it meant he was about to do something lovely and caring that wasn't at all wrong or stupid, and would mean the world to someone, but he would still have no idea that he'd done anything special or how much it meant to that person. Over the years she'd seen him do things like that with Judy, Carol, Carl…even Rick. She'd even been on the receiving end a few times herself, like the time she'd been sick and he spent three whole days searching every corner of GA to get her what her daddy had said she needed. He'd ignored everyone else, returned with the drugs and sat with her until she'd woken, not realising he'd done anything that deserved thanks. That was just who he was.

Beth waited patiently to see what it would be this time. Only she didn't have to wait long because Daryl had already made a start on carving out a Letter B into the centre of the old oak tree they'd christened earlier. He moved onto the E and of course Beth knew what was coming.

"Daryl!… that's so sweet." Beth gushed as she watched him finish out BETH. "Huh, you're an old romantic after all!" Beth teased as she watched him start on the letter D. Beth came up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist as she watched him carve the rest of his own name. The only record that this world would ever have to show they were here and they were in love.

As she watched him joining their names together with a heart, imprinting them forever in the trunk of the ancient oak, Beth leant in and whispered against the archer's ear. "I'm gonna love you forever, Daryl Dixon, and whatever happens this is always gonna be our place. Now and forever."

Daryl's heart thumped hard and fast. He wasn't planning on going anywhere, ever, not without her, but if he had to, if he had to die right now, in Beth Greene's arms, next to their tree, inside their special place… then he would go onto the next life knowing this life could never have been any better and he could never have been more loved.

 **A/N Well, I hope you liked it? The whole misunderstanding was just a catalyst to get them fighting. For them to get to enjoy some angry sex! I hope Beth redeemed herself, I know some people weren't very happy with her at the end of chapter one!? I didn't want her to be too OOC... anyway please leave a note, I'd love to know what you all thought?**

 **Until next time...E xxx**


End file.
